Empty Side
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: He glanced to his right and met with emptiness. She was not there, half a step behind him. She was somewhere faraway from him and he just couldn't wait to go there


**Empty Side**

"Train to Central will be departed soon. All passengers please get into the train and have your ticket ready!"

The announcement blared out from the speakers located strategically on the ceiling. Roy Mustang looked up from an alchemy book he was reading. That was his train going back to where he belonged. He closed the book and got onto his feet. Roy Mustang could not wait to go back home but he was dreading the trip.

The train ride to Central would take about six hours and being all alone in that big empty car would slowly kill him. Technically, it was not empty, empty. There were going to be few people in that car with him but they were told to stay out of sight. His bodyguards. They would be around, protecting the most important person in Ametris; the Fuhrer. Roy didn't like having those heavily muscled men surrounding him and thus, he told them to protect him from far, not that he needed them most of the time.

General Hawkeye was always there to make sure that he was safe from all those assassins, people that dislikes him and _fangirls_. Yes, that was a big problem for the most handsome and the youngest man leading the country. Just with her sharp, dagger-like glare of hers, most of those high pitched screaming girls would scramble away. Oh, also the way she handled her guns would make most of the bad guys think thrice to attack their Fuhrer.

Roy glanced to his right, a habit of his that he developed years ago. But his gaze was met with nothing. General Hawkeye was not half a step behind him. She wasn't anywhere near him. General Hawkeye was not there to protect him for the moment.

"Sir, we're going to miss the train if you don't get in now," a man suddenly came up to him.

"Yes." Roy replied simply as he collected his dark brown leather briefcase and book. His bodyguard was already slipped back into the shadows, observing his boss stealthy.

As Roy stepped into his own personal train car, the vast emptiness hit him hard. It was going to be a very long train ride back to Central. He could not wait to reach Central but he loathed the ride. He miss having a company... his Hawkeye during trips. She was always his company and even though most of the time she was quietly reading her books, Roy always grateful for it. He really enjoyed her company ever since they were just children.

He settled in his car, opened his dog-eared page of the book and prayed the time traveled quickly. The train blasted its horn and started moving slowly.

* * *

The sun was peeking from east, coloring the sky pale orangey-blue. The birds were already chirping and starting looking for worms. Everything just starting to get up and awake and Roy Mustang was just arriving in front of his bungalow.

"Thanks Major. You're off until the day after tomorrow." Roy flashed a quick grin to the driver and bodyguard as he excitedly jumped out of the car and almost ran towards his house.

He was finally home after two stressful weeks being away!

He had to force himself to calm down and slowly opened the front door. At this hour, the occupants of his house would probably still asleep.

"I'm home." He whispered to the empty hallway.

Roy took a deep breath, eyes closed. Ah, the smell of his home. Perfect!

Something brushed against his legs. Roy opened his eyes and a face that he missed appeared.

"Mornin' Hayate!" Roy ruffled the shiba inu's fur. Hayate barked affectionately to his master. The duo spent quite a time together before they were disturbed by an equally excited voice appeared from the stairs.

"DADDY!"

Both of them turned and saw the young Ryan Mustang running down from the stairs towards his father. The young boy jumped into the open arms of his father.

"Hey buddy!" Kisses were quickly landed on boy's chubby face thus producing giggles from the child. His little arms were circling around his daddy's neck and hugged him dearly.

"I miss you daddy!"

"I miss you too sport." Roy hugged his son and kept on giving the three-year old kisses. Ah, two weeks were just too long for him to be away from his boy.

"When did you get back?" Ryan asked. The beautiful ember eyes of his penetrating deep into Roy's onyx. He had an identical grin on his face just like his father.

"Just a minute ago. Aren't you up early today?"

"He was too excited to sleep when he heard you're coming back." Another voice replied to Roy's question.

Both Mustangs turned to source. If it were possible, the father and son's grin grew wider. Riza Mustang was slowly, and carefully, descending from the stairs. The General was seven months pregnant and was already ordered by the Fuhrer to stay at home instead of coming with him to the meetings in East. Also, there was no one taking care of Ryan if both of them attended the meetings.

Roy shifted Ryan in his left hand and took Riza with his right. He gave the love of his life a deep, full kiss on the lips.

"How was your trip?" She asked, embracing him. Her pregnant stomach was not a reason to leave a gap between her and the man she loved.

"It was super long and super boring without you," he whispered, tighten his hug around her.

Riza Mustang stifled her laugh. "I thought you're already getting used to it?"

"Nope, never." Roy shook his head, grinning as big as he could. He planted another kiss on her lips. God, he missed her too much.

"Daddy. I'm hungry." Ryan stated and breaking the kiss between his parents. The parents laughed. Their son always had his own ways to disturb the intimate moments between them.

"Hungry? How 'bout some omelette?"

"Yes, omelette! With mushroom please!" Ryan responded. He jumped down from Roy's arm and quickly skipped towards the kitchen.

Roy took a step forward before glancing on his right. Riza Mustang was there just half a step behind him. "Are you coming?" He extended his hand to her.

She took it, smiling. "Of course. It's not everyday you could have the famous Fuhrer Mustang's mushroom omelette."

Roy grinned, walking to the kitchen side-by-side with his wife. His side was not empty anymore.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just another family fluff that was bothering my mind for the past few days. I just really wished that Arakawa had made it official between our favourite ship! They deserved happiness together! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Thanks


End file.
